


Satin and Collars

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Buttsex, Collars, Crossdressing, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Lots of it, M/M, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Safeword Use, Slutty!gerard, Smut, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard play dress up. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin and Collars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaleyDarkoMustDie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyDarkoMustDie/gifts).



> THIS IS OLD. I'M NOT SURE HOW GOOD IT IS BECAUSE I DON'T READ MY OLD SMUT BUT HERE YOU GO.

Gerard looked at his reflection in the mirror, eyes dark and rimmed with black. His tongue darted out to wet his red painted lower lip, meeting Frank's eyes through the glass and biting down on the plush flesh. Frank tightened his grip on the edge of the mattress, trying to keep himself in control.

"How do I look?" Gerard asked, voice husky as he twirled on one shiny stiletto to face the other man, smoothing a hand over the black satin of his dress.

Frank's eyes followed the movement, flashing, before flicking back up to Gerard's eyes.

"You know exactly how you look," he muttered darkly, turning away to take some deep breaths. Gerard had chosen the dress that he knew drove Frank crazy. This one was black and smooth, silky and swished around the tops of his thighs and ending halfway to the knee, leaving a little (but not much) up to his imagination. The cloth was fitted tightly from the waist up, right up to the straps that cut across the pale skin, begging to be ripped off his body.

Frank's mouth watered at the smooth contrast of Gerard's skin, at how clean and pure Gerard's neck looked. He wanted mark it immediately, but he kept himself in check.

Gerard batted his eyelashes at him, and some inky hair fell into his eyes. He didn't move to brush it away, choosing to gaze intently at Frank instead.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, expression wide and innocent. Frank didn't believe it for one second, but it still caused a knot to form in the pit of his stomach.

"You know what you do to me," Frank growled. Gerard's eyes widened, and Frank could visibly see his breathing speed up, see the dress rising and falling with his chest.

"Yeah," he whispered, blushing.

Frank sat down on the edge of the bed, gesturing for Gerard to come over to him.

"C'mere," he said in a hushed voice, and Gerard obeyed, fingers twisted in the hem of his dress, quickly letting go when he realized he was doing it, not wanting to wrinkle the fabric.

Once Gerard was stood right in front of him, Frank reached behind him, fingers grasping until they hit leather and metal.

"Knees," he ordered, and Gerard's eyes lit up, but he made sure to not make a sound as he slid to his knees, a little awkward because of his heels.

Frank quickly undid the strip of leather before he wrapped it around Gerard's neck, tightening the collar until it was tight enough for breathing to be a conscious effort, but not enough to do much harm. Gerard's eyes fluttered shut, and his emphasized black eyelashes popped out against his cheekbones, wispy and long and dark. 

Frank couldn't help leaning down to brush his lips against each eyelid, pulling back immediately before Gerard had a chance to lean into the embrace and take advantage of the rare display of affection during their play.

Gerard leaned forwards once the collar was secure, eager to please his master-now that the collar was on-but Frank pushed his head back to its original position.

"Safeword," he reminded him, and Gerard sat back on his heels with a silent huff, knowing better than to voice his frustration. He didn't need a safeword, mainly because Frank was always careful and took care of him, but also because he loved being pushed to the limits until he didn't have any.

"What is it?" Gerard asked quietly, knowing that Frank wouldn't punish him for speaking without permission because the safeword hadn't been established yet.

"Fuck," Frank smirked, and Gerard's eyes widened, and he gasped softly.

"That's- Frankie," he whined, and Frank scowled.

"Objection gets you a minute with the cock ring, without touching," Frank warned him. Gerard shut his mouth, but he felt like crying.

How could he not say the safeword? They both knew that was the word Gerard screamed the most when he got fucked, how could he stop himself from saying it? He certainly didn't want to let it slip and then have Frank stop and leave him hanging.

Frank waited for a moment, making sure that Gerard would behave himself, before he stood up from the bed and walked over to the closet, pulling out a box that they kept their toys in.

"Handcuffs?" he suggested, not turning to look for Gerard's nod before straightening up with them hanging off his index finger.

Gerard felt a chill run down from his scalp to his painted toes, and he focused on keeping his eyes on the ground, hands clasped behind him as he awaited further instruction.

"Get onto the bed," Frank ordered, and Gerard immediately crawled up onto the mattress, moving to kneel in the center of the sheets, looking directly at Frank this time, hazel eyes swirling with excitement and lust. "Lie on your back near the headboard."

Gerard scooted up to lean against the headboard, holding his wrists above his head, knowing what was coming next.

Frank smirked at Gerard's eagerness and slowly walked closer to the older man, ignoring Gerard's obvious erection until he had straddled Gerard's lap.

"Hard for me already? You ready to be fucked?" He whispered, and Gerard nodded, mouth slack as Frank rolled his hips down to meet his own. "You think I'm gonna fuck you?" Frank laughed, getting off of Gerard to sit next to him, and Gerard whined in frustration. "How cute. That's two minutes with the cock ring now, by the way," Frank added, and Gerard bit his lip to keep him from making any more noise.

Frank giggled and leaned forwards to kiss his lover, coaxing his lip out from between his teeth with careful strokes of his tongue, until Gerard was gasping into his mouth, breathing in short gasps and letting Frank do whatever he wanted to him.

Frank dragged his fingers up Gerard's clothed sides and up his outstretched arms, handcuffs still looped over his hand, and when he reached Gerard's fingers he pulled out of the kiss, slapping Gerard's thigh in warning when he tried to follow.

Frank made quick work of the handcuffs, locking one around Gerard's slender wrist before looping the other end through the bars of the headboard, then clicking it shut around Gerard's other hand so that he wouldn't be able to move his hands to touch himself or Frank.

"How are you gonna take off the dress now?" Gerard blurted, biting the inside of his cheek immediately when he remembered that he would get another minute now. Shit.

Frank rolled his eyes, looking more annoyed than amused as he did the earlier times Gerard spoke up. "That's three minutes, Gerard. And I'm not taking off the dress," he sighed. Gerard's heart sank, knowing that he had displeased his master, but then it sped up when he registered what Frank had said.

"Yeah," Frank murmured, stroking a hand down Gerard's ribs and landing on his bare thigh, rucking up the dress to expose his lacy panties, rubbing his thumb over the quickly dampening spot in the front. "M'gonna fuck you in that pretty dress of yours, gonna mess up those fishnets-" Gerard gave a squeak of horror. These were his favorites. "Gonna ruin your makeup," he continued, ignoring Gerard's outburst but reminding himself to make it four minutes in his head. "You ready for that?"

Gerard swallowed, trying to make his mouth a little less dry. "Yeah."

Frank dragged his fingers down Gerard's front until they brushed over the older man's straining erection through the satin of the dress. Gerard gave a desperate sigh and rolled his hips upwards into Frank's touch in hopes for more contact, and Frank complied and cupped him, causing Gerard to groan in relief.

"Five minutes, motherfucker," Frank whispered, pulling off his hand and pushing it under the dress so he could rub his fingers against the lacy underwear that Gerard was wearing.

Gerard bit his lip to keep from making any noise at the feeling, but he continued to thrust into Frank's hand eagerly, needing release. Frank's fingers curled around the outline of his cock, squeezing him lightly before going back to rubbing through the fabric. The lace was rough against the sensitive skin of Gerard's swollen dick, and it was quickly becoming soaked through, making the slide of Frank's hand slicker and faster. Gerard barely held back little desperate noises, caught in his throat to not make any noise, back arched off the mattress, making him look deliciously debauched.

When Frank decided that Gerard was moving a little too frantically and gasping a little too quickly, he pulled his hand away, this time to drag down the panties, pulling them over the fishnets Gerard was wearing, then carefully pulling them over his heels, making sure to keep them from being ruined.

Gerard kicked his feet a little, wanting Frank to take off his shoes, which earned him a slap on the thigh, but Frank obeyed and pulled them off for Gerard.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," Frank assured him, smoothing a hand over Gerard's stocking clad thigh before crawling up to hover over Gerard's body, pulling up the edge of the dress so he could face his cock, already red and dripping. He licked his lips before pressing a butterfly kiss to the head, causing Gerard to buck up and smear some precome on Frank's cheek. Frank slapped his leg hard enough to make Gerard whimper, and Frank resisted the urge to kiss the reddening spot. He was going to be rough tonight, he couldn't show affection.

He quickly sucked the head into his mouth, wrapping a hand around the base and sinking down until his lips met his fingers, working on relaxing his throat as he hollowed out his cheeks. 

Gerard rolled his lips into his mouth, lipstick smeared, to keep from crying out. He could feel everything-the roughness of Frank's cheeks from where he bit them when he was nervous, the wet tongue cradling the underside of his dick and flicking the head every time Frank pulled back.

Gerard struggled against the handcuffs, needing to touch Frank somehow, but he couldn't move, so he drew up his knees and stroked the small of Frank's back with his toes. Frank shivered when Gerard's foot slipped down to rest against the curve of his ass, and quickly pulled off, giving the underside one last lick before undoing his own pants, pulling out his own cock and fisting it, needing to be touched.

Gerard watched with dark eyes as Frank jacked himself off, chest heaving for oxygen, and Frank wanted to just hear him.

"You can make noise now," he told the older man, and Gerard immediately let a strung out moan fall from his lips, eyes trained on Frank's hand flying over his dick.

Frank slid up a little more so that he could kneel between Gerard's legs properly, lifting up his hips, and Gerard immediately wrapped his legs around Frank's waist.

"Please," Gerard panted, throwing his head back against the pillows, and Frank eyed the way the collar looked over all the exposed skin, how the movement made his throat and chest so much more bare.

"Beg for me, baby," Frank smirked, leaning down to mouth at Gerard's nipples through the sweat-dampened fabric. Gerard moaned breathily, arching his back, and Frank flicked his tongue over the hardening nub, pulling on it with his teeth. He heard the handcuffs rattling from Gerard pulling on them, so he reach over to the bedside table to grab the key. "Make me wanna fuck you," he whispered, freeing Gerard's wrists and dropping the handcuffs and keys onto their bedside table.

Gerard knew exactly what to do to make Frank give in, and he jumped into it immediately, running his hands over his chest, pulling down the neckline before dragging them higher up to tug at his collar, arching his back off the bed and tossing back his head.

"Please," he said in a hushed voice, making it as breathy and needy as possible. "Please, master, I need you." He watched in satisfaction as Frank's hands twitched, but was a little disappointed when that wasn't enough. 

"Need you inside me, need you to fuck me until I forget my own-"

"Safeword," Frank smirked, pulling away, and Gerard cried out in frustration, grabbing the front of Frank's shirt and yanking him back down.

"Please. I need you. I want you so bad, you're making me so hard, I need you to pound into me. I'd make it so good for you...," he sighed, begging, and Frank gave in, reaching over Gerard's body to grab some lube out if their nightstand.

"Fuck, baby," he muttered, pouring out some lube and slicking himself up, using some leftover on his fingers to brush around Gerard's hole.

He pushed in one finger, thrusting it in and out quickly, following after with another finger before Gerard could adjust, causing him to groan in a mixture of pleasure and pain, hands flying up to grab onto Frank's shoulders. He groaned pornographically when Frank curled his fingers, rubbing the callused fingertips against his prostate, and Gerard rocked his hips down onto Frank fingers. 

Frank quickly pulled his fingers out before lining himself up, pushing forwards with a single motion, and Gerard have a grunt of pain, but Frank didn't stop. Instead, he immediately pulled back out to push in again, starting up a fast pace that had Gerard struggling to keep up.

"Fuck! Master, fuck-"

Frank immediately pulled out, and Gerard wanted to scream with frustration.

"Frank, please, I'm fine, keep going," Gerard complained, and he wasn't even finishing his sentence when Frank had pushed back in, going at it like they had never stopped.

Frank had used a little too small amount of lube this time, and Gerard could feel the burn each thrust he got, could feel the drag of skin on skin with minimal slide in between them.

Every other thrust hit Gerard's prostate, making his vision white out and sparks shoot up his spine. His cock was pulsing with need, and he reached down between his and Frank's bodies to wrap a hand around himself, jerking off quickly,

Frank had his hands braced on the headboard, but he reached one down to slap Gerard's hand off his cock. "You're not coming until I tell you that you can," he ordered, and Gerard nodded, whimpering.

Since he couldn't get off himself, he focused on pleasing Frank by clenching his muscles around Frank, and raking his fingernails across Frank's shoulder blades. Frank was panting into his ear, hips moving faster and faster until he stilled, spine curving into a picturesque stance, face screwing up as he spilled inside of Gerard.

After he had ridden out his orgasm, he tried to clear out his head and stay in character, pulling out to yank Gerard into a sitting position.

"Five minutes," he panted, reaching into the box next to their bed to grab Gerard's cock ring, and Gerard made a complaining noise, earning him a pinch in his side. "Take it like a good boy," Frank warned, and Gerard nodded, needing to please his master.

Frank slid on the cock ring, tightening it, before he sat back on his heels to watch the clock on their wall, counting down. Gerard laid back onto the bed with a thump, trying to focus on anything but his aching erection. It was extremely hard to, though, because Frank was right there, and he was naked and completely fucked out. It was even worse because Gerard was feeling so fucking dirty, with his stockings and dress still on and his cock right out in the open.

After two minutes of tortured waiting and squirming and trying to be stealthy and rub against the mattress (and earning warning slaps in turn), Gerard noticed Frank growing hard again, simply from watching him. The thought pleased and frustrated him, and he almost cried when Frank wrapped a hand around himself, jacking off slowly and locking eyes with Gerard.

Gerard let his vision slip from Frank's eyes down his flushed chest, his tattoos, the line of dark hair, finally landing on his cock and the hand around it, movements speeding up as time bore on.

Gerard checked the clock to see that he had less than a minute to go, and licked his lips, gaze flicking back to his lover. Frank's eyes were closed, but they opened and blinked unfocusedly at Gerard once he started speaking.

"Come on, master, come for me," he coaxed him, and Frank grunted.

"I don't think I can come so soon," he sighed, but Gerard was determined to please his master.

"My minute's up," Gerard said happily, sitting up to climb into Frank's lap, grinding their dicks together, gasping at how good it felt.

Frank groaned, hands coming up to rest on Gerard's hips, fingernails digging in when Gerard started to suck on his neck, smearing lipstick onto Frank's tattoos.

"Fuck," Frank panted, rubbing his hips against Gerard's, resting his forehead against the warm fabric of Gerard's dress, smooth against his sweaty skin. He looked down between them to see their cocks sliding against each other, Gerard's poking out from underneath his dress and above his fishnet clad thighs. He couldn't look away from the sight, getting off on how obscene it was, and he bit onto Gerard's collar when he came, tugging hard enough to make Gerard gasp and fight for breath for the brief moment before he let go.

"You can come now," Frank told Gerard, continuing to move against Gerard despite feeling too sensitive to keep going. Gerard nodded and wrapped a hand around himself, using Frank's come as lube to make the slide of his palm slicker, to move faster, and he rocked his hips into his hand until he came all over his and Frank's stomachs, crying out Frank's name.

His body slumped against Frank's, utterly spent, and Frank immediately caught him in his arms, peppering his hair with butterfly kisses, whispering praises to him about how good he was. Gerard just smiled proudly, to blissed out to do much, so Frank pulled them both back up on the bed to get the sheets over them, pulling off his clothes and then Gerard's. It took him a while to get the dress off, but he eventually figured it out, and he tossed it carelessly to the side, about to go to the bathroom to get a washcloth when Gerard grunted and pulled him down to lie next to him, wrapped in their own cocoon of sheets.

"Baby, you shouldn't sleep in your makeup," Frank whispered gently, softly kissing Gerard's raw lips, but Gerard just shrugged, melting into the embrace.

"I don't fucking care."

Frank just smiled fondly and closed his eyes, fingers seeking out the collar to undo the buckle and toss it off before he fell asleep.


End file.
